


Perfect Little Redhead

by WritingButNeverFinished



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dom Alexander Hamilton, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Watersports, needy samuel, samuel has feelings, sub Samuel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingButNeverFinished/pseuds/WritingButNeverFinished





	Perfect Little Redhead

Samuel’s eyes shot open as he read the word on the little note Alexander had pulled out of the jar.   
“Water sports,” he mumbled. He was slightly confused as to what that was but the grin on Alexanders face told him enough. The pair, they wouldn’t be called a couple, they just did things together- the pair always drew a card from their jar and that was what they would be doing that night. It was around noon and that gave Alexander plenty of time.   
Alexander came over to the other and gently tilted his head up and gave him a soft kiss. Samuel would never admit to loving the soft kisses that he got before and after sex on the weekends they spent together.   
“No using the washroom until we have our fun,” Alexander whispered before nipping the others ear. That seemed easy enough, Samuel thought, only a few hours until then.   
It was about an hour later when the two were watching a movie that Alexander had gone to the kitchen and came back with a giant jug of water. “You, my Sammy, are gonna drink this all in the next hour or so,” Alexander said with a smirk. Samuel couldn’t say no to that nickname, it drove him wild and Alexander knew it. Samuel silently reached for the jog when Alexander tugged it away at the last second. “What do you say when you want something?” He asked as he gently shook the jug.   
“Please let me have the water sir, I am so thirsty,” Samuel mumbled in a shy voice. That British accent sounded so sweet, and the man looked almost like a child with his freshly shaven face and the shyness of his voice. Alexander opened the jug.   
“Don’t spill any,” he whispered and held the edge to the others lips before he began to gently tilt in and watched as Samuel drank it. Alexander didn’t tilt it to fast in the beginning, but soon he tilted it more and the water came rushing down before Samuel could drink it, and he spilt some. Alexander gently moved the water away and shook his head in disappointment. Samuel whimpered and coughed softly.   
“I’m sorry sir, please, please give me more I can be good,” The red head pleaded. Alexander sighed and shook his head as he put the water down onto the coffee table. Alexander reached his now free hand down to the others crotch and flattened his palm against the others crotch. He began to rub against the denim lightly, it was enough to cause the other to moan softly. Samuel whined softly when he suddenly became hyper aware of how full his bladder was, and how much he had to take a piss. “Ale- Sir I need to piss,” Samuel mumbled and a grin formed on Alexanders lips.   
“I know you do, but you are gonna have to hold it in,” Alexander drawled and picked up the still half full jug. Samuel squirmed slightly and moved to sit on his knees sense that seemed to help. Alexander chuckled softly at that and merely held the jug back to his lips. He began to tilt it again as Samuel parted his lips prepared to drink more, this time he was determined not to spill. “So perfect, not even whining about it,” Alexander whispered as he watched the other drink. Alexander was slightly surprised when he finished it.  
Alexander took the jug away and listened to the other pant, the noise went straight to his crotch, he loved to listen to the others heavy breathing. Alexander ran a hand through the others hair and let the red strands slip through his fingers.   
“Can I go take a piss now?” Samuel asked, “Please sir,” he added for good measure.   
Alexander shook his head and tilted the others head up and kissed him, it was more passionate this time and he had his tongue in the others mouth and soon had Samuel moaning against his lips. It wasn’t long before Alexander pulled away and got to listen to Samuel pant lightly.   
Suddenly the door bell rings.   
“No going to the bathroom,” Alexander reminded as he smirked and looked over the other, he was bloated and he was squirming as he sat on his knees on the couch. Samuel stayed put and squirmed slightly as he watched Alexander get up and leave to answer the door. One of his friends stood at the door, or at least they kind of seemed like friends. They shot each other glares and playfully teased one another. Samuel huffed a bit in what he would deny was jealousy.   
“So Mr. Hamilton, do you think you are gonna get that report done for Washington?” He asked with a lazy smirk as if he was speaking in some sort of code.   
“I don’t know Aaron, do you think you could stop by and help me sometime, maybe not today I have a friend over, but I would be honored to have you drop by,” Alexander teased as he leaned on the door frame.   
Samuel huffed quietly to himself and reminded himself that they weren’t dating. He momentarily forgot he had to pee but after a few more flirtatious words the door shut and Samuel let out a groan he didn’t know he had been holding back.  
Alexander set the papers down and came back over to Samuel, he began to pin the other down onto the couch as he straddled the other abdomen. It was bloated their and stretched his pants slightly. Alexander smirked ad began to grind down into it and listened to the other pant heavily as he tried his best no to let go and piss himself, that would definitely leave him humiliated. Alexanders hips rolled and he definitely let his weight come down more then usual, it was as if he was trying to get the other to piss himself.   
“Alex!Alex!Alex! Please, I really can’t hold it anymore!” Samuel begged and Alexander could swear he heard a moan, Samuel squirmed and tried so damn hard not to ruin the couch with his urine  
Alexander actually nods and begins to get off of him before he picks him up and carries him to the bathroom and sets him down in the tub. “Don’t go yet,” Alexander said but it was more like a warning.   
Alexander undid his pants and pulled out his cock to find it hard, “Suck, get it as wet as your pants are gonna be,” he said and smirked. Samuel gets the others pants and boxers all the way off and tosses them out of the tub along with Alexanders socks. Alexander sits on the ledge of the tub and lets his hands thread through the gingers hair. He leads Samuel’s head over and lets the other wrap his lips around Alexander’s tip. the other whined as he tried to focus on sucking Alexander off and not pissing himself at the same time.   
Samuel bobbed his head a few times as Alexander led his head and even bucked his hips up, Alex felt himself getting close as he let little moans flood out of his lips. “You can let it go Sammy, be good and let it go,” Alexander breathed.   
Samuel let out a sinful moan as he let it all out, it only took seconds for the warm urine to pass through his boxers, then his pants, and soon the warm yellow liquid was running towards the drain as he moaned against Alexander’s cock. Alexander smirked and suddenly he was thrusting his length into the others throat as he gripped his hair tightly. He could feel the other choke and gag around him along with letting out moans the vibrated against Alexander’s shaft.   
“Samuel!” Alexander gasped and kept the others head all the way down as he came down the others throat. Once he was done he felt Samuel swallow before bobbing his head a couple times and pulling off.   
“I look so filthy Alexander how could you like this?” Samuel asked and looked down at himself.   
“Sammy did you have fun?” Alexander asked knowing not everyone was into this. Samuel nodded wordlessly.  
“Yeah, I’m still so hard...” The red head whispers as he looked down at himself. he felt so out of it yet he still wanted more sense he hadn’t had his release yet.   
“Oh my baby, let me help you with that,” Alexander whispered and got into the tub, he closed the shower curtain and started the warm water before pealing all of Samuel’s clothes off. Samuel kept his eyes fixed up at Alexander and he let out a small groan when he started to urinate again sense he had drank a lot of water. Alexander only smiled and once all of Samuel’s clothes are off and in the corner Alexander is stroking the other in tight, quick movements. It was such a simple way to end the scene but they were both exhausted.   
Samuel panted and felt his orgasm rip from his body as he shoots out a warm load of cum and moans Alexander’s name loudly. when he finishes he goes limp against the back of the tub. Alexander smiled and washed them both off the best he could before he carried the red head to bed and crawled in bed with him.   
“Goodnight Alexander,” Samuel whispered knowing Alexander would be gone for work the next morning and Samuel would wait another week or so until he got that text from Alexander saying that he wanted to do a scene.


End file.
